Memoria Tier List
This page is created by TFF. To assure consistency this page is locked; remarks should be noted here or (preferably) in the #wiki channel on Discord. While this is called a tier list, and the memoriae will be listed in tiers, the key aspect can be found in the notes on the memoriae. In other words, do not blindly assume a memoria in a higher tier is great for all intents and purposes. While Towards the Light! is ranked highly, don't put it on Ayano Rika. Due to the sheer amount of memoriae, only 4★ and particular special mentions will be listed. If you cannot find a 1★, 2★ or 3★ memoria listed here, you may assume it belongs in the F-tier. The memoriae are ranked mainly for mirrors, but the ranking will mostly also hold true for normal questing. The order of the memoriae within each tier is arbitrary, and thus does not reflect any difference in power level within the tier. Notes are described with - for negative note, + for positive note and ~ for average. Evaluation Guidelines The memoriae are ranked based on the following guidelines: * Memoriae are assumed MLB and max rank where possible (Walking an Entwined Path etc. is assumed as high level as possible) * For passives higher ATK is preferred over higher HP, and memoriae' stat distribution are noted based on how much ATK they have. Normal 4★ memoriae follow the format below, higher number being better: **V 2200+ **IV 2100 to 2199 **III 2000 to 2099 **II 1900 to 1999 **I 1899- * For actives, DEF is preferred if the girl is expected to survive more than 2 attacks. This is due to the fact that as described in Damage Calculation the Base damage subtracts DEF / 3. However, most final damage increasing effects are based of this Base damage, which makes the DEF somewhat more useful than a third of it's face value. Note however that high DEF lowers the target priority of the girl by the AI. In total this means that, for girls you wish to have survive and use actives stack DEF, for girls you expect to tank few hits, but do so before they can use their actives stack HP. For tanks or girls you otherwise expect to survive more than 2 hits stack DEF. * Stat distribution is more important for active memoriae than for passive memoriae, due to their effect seeing less use. This implies that using a memoria solely for it's stats is a valid tactic for active memoriae, despite not being so for passive memoriae. * Effects are evaluated based on their actual effectiveness. This means that while Here With You has Magia Damage Up / 25%, ie effect IX, it is still strictly worse than My Bible which has Damage Increase / 25% & Anti-Curse 100%, ie V. They have the same percent increase, but My Bible works on all attacks, including magia, while Here With You solely works on magia. * Effects are evaluated based on their impact and limitations as described in Damage Calculation. This implies, amongst others, that Attack Up is superior to Damage Up at equal percent, and that Blast Up is somewhat harder to build around due to it's relatively low cap compared to its effectiveness. * Cooldowns are considered halved and rounded down when considered, mirroring how they work in mirror. This implies that there is no effective difference between a cooldown of 4 and 5, both will here be referred to as 3rd turn memoria. *For active memoriae, cooldown is a relatively large factor in the evaluation of the memoria. Memoriae available on the 3rd turn have a great preference, offensive 4th turn may be considered useful, and other memoriae are all considered F-tier, no matter their effects. * Offensive active memoriae are considered favourably to defensive ones due to the simple fact that if the enemies are all dead, there is no need for defense. The active memoriae together with available connects on the later turns give impactful enough effects to often simply end the battle, rendering defencive options useless in many situations. * Active and passive memoriae will be listed separately, and there is no relation between the tiers in the lists. Ie, there is no basis for considering an active memoria in the S-tier to be equally good to a passive in the S-tier. * Memoria who gives the carrier an icon over their health bar is considered slightly worse than those who do not, due to it being easier to guess the enemies setup for memoria which can be seen. Those who don't are referred to as "invisible icon". Some special notes on skill interactions: * Evade is cancelled by any Status Ailment * Chance to Critical Hit does not stack, if recipient of two Critical Chance Up effects, the highest percentage is used. This makes Chance to Critical Hit memoriae and Chance to Critical Hit connects a bad combo. * Similarly evade does not stack * Evade does not work on counter, chase or similar effects. * A girl will not counter, provoke, guardian etc. if the girl cannot take any action due to stun, charm etc. However, there is currently a bug with Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style allowing the carrier to still be able to provoke while affected, meaning that stunning, charming etc. a tank with Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style is strictly bad, as she will be able to do her tank job, but at the same time not pollute the disk pool, allowing the AI to pull only disks from it's attack focused characters. * A girl will not counter an attack she evaded. * The AI will assume no crits, no evades, no intervening from other girls through guardian etc. and no Damage Cut from the receiving girl when choosing targets, this means that any evade, guardian etc. will greatly increase your girls probability of surviving the round, and Damage Cut generally increases the chance for that girl. Damage negating memoriae are thus considered great due to their ability to keep the girl alive to the following turn, not only for the damage negated. *The AI will focus the target it expects to do the most damage on. This is usually synonymous with targeting the girl with the lowest DEF, except if it has type advantage, then the target will be a girl of the weak element. * Blast Up has a cap at +100%, implying that a carrier of Towards the Light! will reach the cap and somewhat waste the effect if she is recipient of any Blast Up connect. * Chance to either leave the girl alive, or overkill (do a lot more damage than needed) is considered worse than barely, but consistently, finishing the girl. This means Crit, chance to Armour Pierce etc. is considered somewhat harshly compared to other effects. Passives S-tier A-tier B-tier C-tier D-tier E-tier F-tier Actives S-tier A-tier B-tier C-tier D-tier E-tier F-tier